Smile
by Page of Doom
Summary: He wanted to see her smile, if even just once. ChinaxBelarus FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF.  Request for ArisuHinamori.


**Title: Smile**

**Author: animecookiefairy**

**Rating: K+**

**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort **

**Characters: China, Belarus**

**Pairings: ChinaxBelarus**

**Summary: He wanted to see her smile, if even just once. ChinaxBelarus FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF. Request for ArisuHinamori.**

**Warnings: none.**

_TOTAL SWEET, SUGARY, FLUFF. LIKE COTTON CANDY. X3 I hope you like this, I think I'm kind of bad with this pairing. -_-" It took me forever to figure out what to even do for this... and then I kept having moments where I would backspace an entire paragraph, and then keyboard smash with my face. DX But, I finally got it done! :3 So, enjoy! Hopefully. XD_

* * *

><p>China sighed. "Another boring, unsuccessful world meeting," he mumbled as he walked out the meeting room. He sighed again and buried his face in his hands. "Aiyah! When will anything get done by these idiots?" He shouted to no one in particular, considering everyone had left the area right outside the meeting room. Well, that's what he thought, until he heard a girl crying. <em>Who could that be? <em>He thought. _Hasn't everyone left? _He walked in the direction of the crying, and what he saw surprised him. _Belarus? Russia's little sister? That girl never shows any hint of having any emotion! _"Excuse me…" he said quietly. She quickly looked up and glared at him. It had to be less than about 5 seconds when she pinned him down on the ground, holding a knife to his neck. "Why are you here?" She asked, pushing the knife closer to his neck. "Aiyahhhhh! Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to intrude, I just overheard you crying and I thought I would check on you!" he said in a panicky voice.

"I don't need you to check on me!"

"I-I didn't know it was you crying! I just had a girl crying and wanted to see who it was!"

"Don't be so nosy!" It seemed everything he said made the girl more angry… he was beginning to understand why Russia was so afraid of this girl! She was completely insane! "I-I didn't mean it! I was just concerned!" he said.

"I don't believe you! Why would anyone be concerned about me?"

_Is that how it is? _He looked her straight in the eyes. She was still crying, even though she seemed angry. "Because, you're upset about something, and you need someone to talk to," he said with a sweet smile. Belarus blushed slightly, taken aback slightly by his comment. "I-I don't need anyone!" She said.

"Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying, you're just crazy!"

He pushed her off of him carefully, placing her in front of him. "Shì, you were. And you still are," he said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I won't tell anyone about this, I promise!" She looked at him coldly and indifferently. "I still don't know if I can trust you." She said. "But thank you for offering." And with that, Belarus stormed out, leaving China alone to think.

He didn't know why, but suddenly China was determined to get Belarus to talk to him. He felt like he wanted her to fall into his arms crying. _Well, she is pretty…_ he shook his head. There was no way he liked her like that, he barely knew her! Still… he couldn't help but feel there was something… special about the girl.

Belarus punched the wall for only the fiftieth time in the past twenty minutes. Why wouldn't that idiot get out of her head? She didn't have any feelings for him, and she hated him for getting in to her business! "Why does he have to pretend to care? No one has ever cared about me, and they never will!" His smile reappeared in her head and she punched the wall again. "Дыёт!" she screamed. _Why won't he leave my head?_

The next time the two met was a few weeks later, China decided to visit her. He was going to get the truth out of her one way or another. He stood the door, hoping the long trip was not in vain. He knocked on the door quietly. "Please answer…." He jumped slightly as she swung the door open, glaring at him and looking like she was about to kill him. "A-ah…Belarus…Ni hao!" he smiled nervously. "I thought I would come and talk with you!" The two stared at each other what felt like forever, at least to the Chinese man. "…ды, but only for a bit." Belarus finally said. She led him to the couch to sit down.

Belarus had honestly hoped she would get a visit from him soon. She decided to tell him the truth. Everything. _Isn't this what I've always wanted? For someone to understand me? _ She sat down next to him. "I guess you want to talk about after the meeting…" she said. He looked shocked. "I do… you were crying, why?" She sighed. "What reason do I have not to cry?" She said in a quiet voice. "No one wants to be around me, not even my own brother…"

"Is there a reason for that?"

"I'm completely insane! Do you not remember how I reacted when you overheard me?"

"I don't think you're insane, I think you just need someone who cares." He smiled softly. She glared at him for a second. "Why lie?" she finally said. He tilted his head. "Why lie?" she asked again. "No one cares about me, why are you trying to trick me like this?" China sighed. "I'm not lying, Belarus… I'm not the kind to lie, and defiantly not to someone as pretty as you…" she looked at him, blushing slightly at his comment. "Няма... I'm not pretty…" she mumbled, relaxing a bit. He smiled. "You are _very _pretty, Miss…Natalia, is it?" He touched her hand gently and looked in her eyes. "I'm sure if you smiled more, everyone would love you." He gave her a sweet, kind smile. She found herself blushing slightly.

_Дурная дзяўчынка! Why are you blushing? _ She looked away from him. He couldn't know she was blushing! "They wouldn't…" "Of course they would… "He sighed again, getting up. "I'll be on my way now; I have some business to attend to. But I want you to do me a favor. Smile. Even if it's just every once in a while, smile." She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "Please? For me?" She sighed. "If it gets you to leave me alone… I'll think about it." She forced a small smile. "Thank you for visiting me, Yao." "You're welcome, Natalia." And with that, China left. And Belarus, for the first time in years… smiled. For him, she smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Ahahahahahaha... yeah, kind of lame... :I But I put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into this story, so I'm somewhat proud of myself. I'll start your other story tomorrow before my friend comes over. She's spending the night,and we're going back to school shopping Saturday. ^^ And then school starts Monday... Yeah, I've got A LOT of after school activities this year, so I won't be updating as much, sadly. D;<em>

_Well, I guess that's it... If you haven't already, check out my profile for info on requests!_

_~animecookiefairy_


End file.
